


Scrolls are Not My Friends

by SusanaR



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe G version (DH AU G) [55]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Backstory, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Cousins, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Scholar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: Legolas likes to think of himself as not being any kind of a scholar. Those who know him well have their own opinions.





	Scrolls are Not My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This skips through time, and all dates are approximate. 
> 
> A/N 2: Several of the elven OCs who appear in this story, including Master Healer Nestorion, Thranduil’s cousin Fileg, Thranduil’s friends Linwe and Veassen, General Rochendil, Chief Advisor Herdir, Master Rochirion, and Nimbrethon belong to Emma (AfricanDaisy) and Kaylee, and have been borrowed with their kind permission for me to use in the Greenwood based stories in my AU, which is distinct from their AU, including with respect to the children of some of those characters. If you like their original characters, then that is much more to their credit than mine! Feel free to let them know, and to check out their stories. Emma and Kaylee's Doriath stories can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/25743 and here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/656492. More of their Greenwood stories can be read in the files section here: https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/LOTR_DFIC/info
> 
> A/N 3: Next week I’ll be back to posting chapters of Dribbling Mad.

T.A. 3019 

"Here, Faramir, hand me that." 

Faramir gave the King's elven friend Legolas a tentative smile and advised him, "In all honesty, you may not want it. We're trying to find precedents for the Queen to put certain conditions on the rebuilding of the city walls, since her dowry is helping to pay for the work. But I've had to go back to the founding of Minas Tirith in my research, and the mixture of Andunaic, Quenya, Sindarin, and early Westron is . . . challenging, to say the least." 

Legolas made a face, "It sounds awful, but since Aragorn has been lucky enough to escape the city for the day on the excuse of orc and outlaw discouragement, I may as well help you struggle through." 

Three hours later, they were done. Faramir gave the elf an appreciative look, with something of speculation in it as well, "I had not realized that you are such a scholar, Prince Legolas." 

"I'm not," Legolas hastily assured him, perhaps even too hastily, "Scrolls are not my friends, I assure you, but a passing acquaintance with many subjects is an occupational hazard of being a Prince of my house." 

"Hmm," Faramir commented, before changing the subject. But for a moment, Legolas heard an echo of his gwador Aragorn, in the King's young Steward. And Legolas remembered...

T.A. 2450 (approximately) 

Legolas was about ten years old, the equivalent of a human four year old, and he was very excited. He loved reading with his big brother Lithidhren. 

"What are you doing here, tithen ernil-nin?" Master Noruichand asked, gentle amusement and a bit of surprise coloring his voice as his King’s youngest child entered the school room. 

"I'm here for lessons," Legolas said proudly. 

Legolas’ teenaged cousin Alagossiel snorted in a very unladylike manner, but her voice was friendly as she said, "Go away, tithen-Las. You're too young for such suffering." 

Noruichand frowned at his pupil, and gently admonished, "Such thirst for learning deserves to be encouraged, Alagossiel. And I think that I am due for another talk with your older sister. Baeraeriel's mannerisms might help her fit in with the other young soldiers, but they are not appropriate to a royal Lady of whatever distance from the throne, or any young elf in my classroom. But you do make a valid point . . .” 

Master Noruichand turned to Legolas and asked in a stern but friendly manner, "Where are you supposed to be, Ernil Legolas?"

Alagosssiel, for her part, looked chastened and murmured a quick apology to the youngest of the three royal princes. 

Legolas hopped up into a chair just as his older brother Prince Lithidhren puffed up, out of breath. 

"I told Las that he could come, Master Nori. You won't believe what he's already learned,” the most knowledge-loving of Thranduil's sons told his former tutor. 

Legolas beamed, and Noruichand smiled encouragingly, "Well, tithen pen, let's see how much you can read of this." 

When Legolas was done, Noruichand was sure that he had another royal scholar on his hands. And Alagossiel was happy, because she had been spared the torments of algebra for an entire afternoon. 

Learning did not come quite as quickly to Legolas as it had to Lithidhren. Legolas loved spending time outside with his second oldest brother Crown Prince Thandrin, running, and riding, and swimming, and learning to track and hunt. And Legolas also enjoyed spending hours at the side of his only sister Eryntheliel, patiently watching a bird build its nest, or two beavers build their dam, and listening to Eryntheliel whisper softly everything she knew about the creatures. Someday, when Legolas was old enough, Eryntheliel and her teacher Horse Master Rochirion had promised to teach Legolas how to train horses and hounds, too.

But Legolas liked being inside, sometimes, too. Sitting beside Lithidhren as Lithidhren worked on something with the archivists, and Legolas tried to do the best possible job on his homework, so that Master Noruichand and Lithidhren would be proud of him, and give something even more interesting to do next time.

Legolas’ Adar and Naneth were proud of Legolas for everything that he worked hard on, even if his results (especially on his first tries) weren't objectively good. They were proud of him for learning how to fall correctly with Thandrin and Uncle Linwe (who wasn’t really an uncle, but rather one of Legoolas’ father Thranduil’s oath-brothers). His parents were proud of Legolas for learning how to safely return a baby bird to its nest with Eryntheliel and Lady Vendethiel. And they were proud of him for putting such fine effort into his lessons with Master Noruichand, and asking for more work when he finished his tasks ahead of time. 

And the best thing of all, for Legolas in his youngest years, was that his Adar and Naneth said that Legolas could be anything he pleased when he grew up. He wasn't the heir or the spare, so military training and other training were not mandated for Legolas, although if he wished to pursue them, his parents would be proud of him for doing so. Legolas thought that he might want to be a forester, like Master Falchon, and help the forest to heal and prosper.

The trees liked that idea, but they warned Legolas that dark times were coming again, and that Legolas had been sent to them for a purpose. The trees loved Legolas, and trusted him. So much so that they told him, once, that in a world where the Enemy had failed to advance a piece on the board, Legolas was to have been born west-over-water as Thandrin's son in the distant future, and not as Thranduil's and Minaethiel’s youngest son in Middle Earth. Legolas promised to keep that a secret, and the trees assured Legolas that they were glad to have gotten the chance to know him, and would love him and support him, for always. And the trees were right - dark times were coming again for the Greenwood, and Legolas would need their support.

T.A. 2460 (approximately) 

Legolas was about twenty years old (the approximate equivalent of a human eight years old), and for once happily distracted from grief over his mothers' and siblings' recent deaths. Legolas was busily scribbling a picture of a giant spider, while beside him his twin cousins Elladan and Elrohir talked about finding more giant spiders, to experiment on. 

Legolas liked spending time with Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen, because they actually looked at Legolas, instead of through him. Even though Legolas reminded them of elves who had died, too. Since Nana and Thandrin, Lithidhren, and Eryntheliel had all been killed, mostly no one talked to Legolas. They talked at him, but not to him.

Well, that wasn't quite fair. In the immediate wake of the disaster, Legolas's Adar had been injured himself. Keening at the loss of Thandrin, followed by the loss of Eryntheliel, Lithidhren, and Minaethiel, Thranduil had kept Legolas close to him, and held him ever so tightly. Then Thranduil had been healthy again, and nothing and no one could stop him from going after the bodies of his wife and older elflings. Legolas was left behind, with Mistress Ivoniel and Uncle Herdir (who wasn't really an uncle, but rather Legolas's lost Daeradar Oropher's gwador). 

Then Thranduil had come back, anger and despair writ on his face. He'd gently explained to Legolas, Thalion at his side, that Minaethiel and Legolas's siblings (except Thalion) were gone from Middle Earth forever. Then Legolas had been mostly alone, because his Adar was very busy, investigating the attacks that had killed Legolas' Naneth, and fighting to hold onto Emyn Duir and the middle of the Wood, since the Watchful Peace was over. 

In protest, Legolas had stopped eating, which just got him sent to the healer's. Where there had been cousin Theli, who also wasn't really a cousin. He was the cousin of cousin Celeborn's adopted sons, who were the good friends of Legolas' oldest brother, his foster-brother Thalion. Theli was also the royal healer who dealt most often with elflings, and it was he and Mistress Ivoniel who first coaxed Legolas into eating after the deaths of his Naneth and siblings. 

At the time, Theli had been injured, and Legolas's Adar had been busy, and most everyone had been busy, so Legolas had ended up in Theli's sick bed in the Hall of Healing, eating soup and pudding out of Theli's bowls, and feeding Theli every other bite since one of Theli's arms was hurt and the other was holding Legolas. Theli didn't complain a bit even though much of the soup and pudding had ended up on his face or tunic, which adult Legolas later thought had been pretty decent of Theli.

After that, Legolas had spent a lot of time with Theli, and with his cousins Brasseniel and Cenedru. Brasseniel and Cenedru were the younger children of Thranduil’s cousin and oath-brother, Fileg. They had been friends with Legolas’ twin siblings, and were really missing them, as well as their own older sister Sedilien. At first after the tragedy, they threw themselves into their studies of engineering and architecture. Then Uncle Fileg, Master Noruichand and Theli reminded Brasseniel and Cenedru that Legolas was grieving too, and they spent more time with Legolas. Which was helpful, as Brasseniel and Cenedru were as smart in their own ways as Lithidhren had been. But it didn't last.

Cousin Celeborn came to visit, with cousin Rumil, and Cousin Celeborn had a really, really big fight with Legolas’ Adar Thranduil. Legolas’ Uncle Fileg and Theli took Celeborn's side, and Adar said that if they thought Celeborn was right and Thranduil was wrong, then they could go and live with Celeborn and Galadriel in Caras Galadhon. So Theli was sent away, and Fileg and his wife Calmarille, and of course Brasseniel and Cenedru went with them. Legolas missed them all very much. 

At that same time, other elves were very unkind to Legolas. Oh, mostly they were nice to Legolas's face, but they would say behind his back that Thranduil had been left with only the least of his heirs. Even cousin Tavrion would say so, although at least he qualified his comments by saying that it was only so because of Legolas’ age. 

But not all elves were as restrained as cousin Tavrion. Some of them would also say good riddance to Fileg and Theli, whom they said were cowards since they didn't want to fight for what was left of the wood, they just wanted to retreat to the North Hall. More, they would say that Theli was a traitor. That Fileg perhaps had had the right to speak to Thranduil like he had, since Fileg was Thranduil's cousin, and one of his distant heirs. But that Theli should have faced justice for telling Legolas's Adar to stop fighting a battle that had already been lost, to just withdraw to the north and spend time with the son he had left. Since Theli was a commoner and just a member of the royal staff, and not a Lord at all.

Legolas asked Uncle Herdir about that, when he saw Uncle Herdir. Uncle Herdir was usually busy helping Legolas’ Adar to rule the kingdom, especially since Thranduil was usually preoccupied with the army. Uncle Herdir explained to Legolas that there had been an argument, between the elves in the Kingdom. About whether they should fight for Emyn Duir or retreat to the North. Uncle Herdir said that both sides had good arguments, and that the elves who wanted to retreat weren't cowards, they just had a different idea of how to best preserve what was left of the Kingdom. 

That was good to know, but it didn't really help Legolas feel less lonely. Legolas's beloved Adar was normally too busy for him. Everybody was sad, and busy fighting to defend their home in Emyn Duir. Legolas wanted to learn to fight so that he could help, too. And spend time with Ada. But he had too much homework. 

Sighing, Legolas put aside his drawing and took out his books. 

"You've had your nose in a book long enough, little cousin," Elrohir interrupted his plotting with his twin brother to offer kindly, "Put that down and come with me for a walk in the gardens. I will teach you how to jump over that stone fence, so that you can land on the other side without getting hurt." 

"I can't," Legolas pointed out, "I have to finish this reading." 

Elladan looked at it, and shook his head, "This is above where you need to be, at your age. Your homework only takes so much time because you do it to a higher than necessary standard. Just stop that, and you'll gradually lower expectations such that you have more time for other pursuits." 

"I know where you can find some spiders," Legolas blurted out, in sudden gratitude. 

And even after that went so very badly, and Elrond’s twins left after helping to put things right as much as possible and somehow convincing Adar to spend more time with Legolas, Legolas still had more free time. Because Noruichand and his Adar and Herdir were all willing to believe that a little elfling might struggle with his lessons, after the trauma of his mother's and siblings' death, and then the spider attacks and moving to the North Hall. And so Legolas got to spend more time learning archery and fletching and fighting with Adar, Thalion, Uncle Rochendil, and the other warriors. And nobody but Legolas knew for certain that he was under-performing in the classroom on purpose. If anyone had ever asked him point blank, they would have known, because Legolas was not a good liar. But they never asked.

Maybe if cousins Brasseniel and Cenedru hadn't been banished for so long and then busy when they got back, or if cousin Siveril, who loved learning and had been Lithidhren's best friend amongst the older cousins, had had time to spend with Legolas, he might have re-learned how to love books without Lithidhren. But Silveril had to help her Naneth and her aunts with being Ada's hostess and castellan, and doing the things that Legolas's Naneth the Bereth had used to do. For that reason, Legolas sort of avoided Silveril and his older female cousins. It wasn't anything personal, and it wasn't their fault, but Legolas really didn't like it that someone else now had to do the things his Naneth had used to do.

Cousin Lothgail had also used to help tutor Legolas, but she had lost a brother when Legolas lost his mother and siblings, and she was busy helping her father Lord Luthavar like her brother used to, and helping her mother and Silveril's mother compensate for the loss of the Bereth.

Alagossiel was the closest cousin in age to Legolas, just several decades older. But she and her family had lost their Adar, Healer Celuvor, when Legolas lost his sibs and Naneth. Legolas' coping strategy was books and then learning to be a good soldier and heir (and making clandestine trips to a nearby human settlement, but that's another story). Alagossiel's coping strategy became courting unacceptable ellon after unacceptable ellon. She drove her poor Naneth, Legolas' older cousin Glasseithel, crazy, although Glasseithel's own Naneth said that cousin Glasseithel deserved her daughter. Alagossiel's older brother Televegil and her older sister Baeraeriel threw themselves into their military careers, and Legolas spent some time with them, since he wanted to be a soldier. They were patient with him, even sharp-tongued Baeraeriel, as he learned a warrior's craft, and in time they would become his closest friends amongst his cousins born during the Watchful Peace.

Cellillien, who wasn't technically Legolas's cousin, but who was like Legolas's cousin since she was Uncle Veassen's daughter, also stayed close to Legolas. She had been Eryntheliel's best friend, and she reached through her grief to spend time with Legolas, taking him with her to visit Rochirion, and fulfilling Eryntheliel's promise to teach Legolas to train horses and hounds. Uncle Veassen, who had died protecting Legolas’ Naneth and siblings, hadn’t been a blood uncle either, but rather another of Legolas’ father Thranduil’s oath brothers. 

And then there was Rhovameril, the gardener Nimbrethon's daughter. She had been one of Thandrin's gwethil, the only one of Legolas' oldest brother's close friends to survive his death. She kept track of Legolas, too, taking him for long walks through the gardens despite the weather. Rhovameril would even beg a guard contingent off of General Rochendil, just to take Legolas out picnicking or swimming beyond the safe grounds of the King's North Hall.

And cousin Theli and Uncle Fileg, when they got back from Lothlorien, always made time for Legolas. And when they noticed that Legolas was especially sad and lonely, they would go to Legolas's Adar and tell him to spend time with his son. And Thranduil might bluster a bit at first, but he would always thank them eventually, and go spend time with Legolas. Which only helped Legolas become more of a soldier and less of a scholar, really, since Thranduil was many great things (a great soldier and leader of elves amongst them), but a scholar he was not.

When Legolas made his secret treks to visit his hidden human friends, he always had to schedule them for weeks when his Adar, Cellillien, Rhovameril, Theli, and Uncle Fileg were busy or away on progress through the kingdom with Legolas's Adar. And for when Thalion was supposed to be taking Legolas hunting, but cancelled on Legolas at the last minute, and left Legolas to tell Ivoniel and Herdir that he was their responsibility again. Which Legolas never bothered to do (unless Adar had left behind one of the elves who kept a particularly close eye on Legolas, in which case Legolas gave up and told Ivoniel, and Ivoniel yelled at Thalion, which sometimes made Thalion take Legolas hunting after all). 

Normally, Legolas just disappeared the same morning as Thalion left for his solo hunting trip, as if he had gone with Thalion, and made sure to return enough before Thalion to reappear at approximately the same time. It was safe enough for Legolas, because the trees would warn him if anything bad was coming. It was good to have trees as friends.

T.A. 2485 (approximately)

Legolas was about forty-five (the equivalent of a human nineteen), and wrestling with a question of ethics. 

"Ada," he offered at last, "May I help?" 

Thranduil blinked at his youngest offspring in surprise, looking for a moment as if there was nothing he would like better than help. But then Thranduil shook his head, and replied, "'Tis a generous offer, ion-nin, and I thank you. But unfortunately I think that you are not yet far enough along in your lessons to help, more's the pity." 

As his son looked crest-fallen, Thranduil put down his quill to reach out and pat Legolas' shoulder reassuringly, "'Tis not your fault, ion-nin. I would not have been able to do this at your age, either, nor would have . . . your brother Thandrin." Seeming as if he might be swallowing back sudden tears, Thranduil added in a murmur, "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up too fast, ion-laes-nin." 

Legolas sighed, and leaned over his father's shoulder. Then, to Thranduil's shock, Legolas read the humans' letter straight through, stumbling only once or twice over the harder words. 

Thranduil's sapphire blue eyes were alight with mingled pride and frustration, as he quietly corrected one or two words here or there. 

Then, with tolerant affection and reluctant amusement, the King said, "Yes, you can help, Las-nin. And in thanks, I'll wait to explain in any detail to Noruichand, Herdir, and your other tutors, how it is that you are somehow reading with ease something with which you struggled - or at least appeared to struggle with greatly- earlier this same month." 

Weakly, Legolas nodded, and agreed, "That might be for the best." 

After the diplomatic crisis had blown over, Thranduil did tell Legolas's tutors, and Legolas spent a fair amount of time writing punishment essays in payment for his disingenuousness. Apparently, no one bought that it hadn't been lying, just because he hadn't told a lie. 

Still, despite his guilt for misleading his father and the elves who cared for him, Legolas soon went back to his normal habits of stinting homework for weapons practice and other outdoor pursuits as soon as the last punishment essay was written. He couldn't recapture his love of spending time indoors reading enough to do the work with any joy, and it was Thranduil who called an end to the issue. 

"He's better educated than I was at his age." Thranduil said quietly, but with an iron will behind the words, "His efforts may not be the best that he might be capable of in a perfect world, but they are sufficient even for a Crown Prince and Heir. It is not as if he wouldn't have learned advisors to aid him, if he were called to rule. Provided that Legolas' progress is acceptable for a high-born elfling who is not academically inclined, I order that you leave him be." 

Later that night, Thranduil poured Legolas a glass of good wine, and told him, "We all have things that we have had to let go, to go on, ion-nin. I would hope for you that you someday find joy in many endeavors, including educational ones, but I understand that it is not easy. Just keep learning what you must to fulfill your duties, as you have been all these years, but without deceiving us as to the time you have spent to do so," Thranduil added with a wry smile, "and all will be well." 

It was one of the very first times that Thranduil had talked to Legolas like they were both adults, and Legolas would remember it forever.

T.A. 2956 (approximately) 

Legolas was about 500, and meeting his favorite cousin Elrohir's “baby brother” Estel for the first time. Legolas hated the twenty year old Estel on sight. Legolas and Elrohir had written to one another every week, without fail, since Elrohir's visit when Legolas had been only twenty years old. And in that time, Elrohir had been fond of many of the Dunedain his father fostered, but never had he babbled on about one like the human was his actual baby brother, as he had with Estel since the spoiled half-wit was three or four years old. 

Two weeks later, they were the best of friends. Legolas liked everything about the twenty-two year old Aragorn, except that he saw through Legolas' bluffs. 

"You're in charge of setting up camp, tonight," Aragorn informed Legolas, tolerant amusement in his gray eyes, "Because anyone smart enough to keep a map of this entire region in his head, down to the last pebble, is smart enough to know exactly how insulting calling Captain Magordan a 'dark-skinned Southerner' would be." 

Legolas laughed merrily, and blew a kiss at the glowering Magordan.  
Magordan rolled his eyes, sighed, and called out that he had resolved not to try to help Aragorn anymore, when Aragorn got into prank wars with strange elves. 

Elrohir chuckled, and told Legolas, "Muindor-laes has your game figured out." 

Legolas smiled sweetly at Elrohir, and reminded him, "It took him two weeks, but it took you..."

"Shut up, tithen-Las," Elrohir growled, "Or I'll throw you into another fountain." 

"He doesn't take surprises well, our Elrohir." Legolas confessed to Aragorn, only pretending to keep his voice soft. 

Elrohir growled again, but Aragorn laughed, and said with mock-gravity, "I have noticed that, about him. It is undoubtedly a personal failing." 

Elrohir took a deep breath in lieu of knocking his younger kinsmens' heads together, and warned them grimly, "A change of subject is in order, or both of you will be getting an up-close acquaintance with yet another of my personal failings. My lack of patience." 

Legolas and Aragorn stifled chuckles, and changed the subject, because they both knew that tone of voice.

T.A. 3018 (approximately) 

When Legolas and his retinue arrived at Imladris to report the escape of the creature Gollum, Legolas ended up spending time in the libraries and archives of Elrond’s sanctuary researching what was to be done about the Ring. To the surprise of Elladan, but not Elrohir, Legolas was actually a help. 

“I had no idea that you could actually read old Quenya, Legolas,” Elladan remarked thoughtfully, “And checking other sources written by this author’s contemporary jewelsmiths is actually an excellent idea.”

“It was just a stray thought,” Legolas demurred, “And I’ve had enough of this for now. I’m hungry. I think that I can smell the ducks that we brought in this morning, in a mushroom-and-onion sauce. Perhaps we should break for dinner?"

"Now, you see, that,” Elladan teased, “That is more the level of scholastic suggestion that I am accustomed to hearing from cousin Thranduil and his heirs. Well, erratic brilliant ideas such as The Diversion aside."

"Really, Elladan . . .” Elrond’s chief advisor Erestor scolded, while Elrohir glared at his twin meaningfully. 

“It’s fine,” Legolas assured them, “Adar isn't a scholar, and neither am I, but that doesn't mean that I can't help when the situation is desperate, like now. But I really am hungry . . .” 

"Yes,” Erestor agreed with a sigh, “It is more than time for a break." 

Fourth Age Year 18 (approximately) 

Legolas left the room, and no one commented on his reluctance to do so, so baldly covered by his false-eagerness 'to be quit of these dusty scrolls,' and his more convincing willingness to keep Eldarion company on a trip to visit a friend in the city. 

"Are we still pretending that Uncle Legolas hates to be here, helping us with researching this treaty?" teenaged Mithiriel asked, a bemused smile on her pretty face. 

"Yes," Faramir said firmly, at the same time as his father, Gimli, Melpomaen, and Elrohir. 

"Our illusions about our own weaknesses are sometimes as important as our knowledge of our own strengths, Miriel-nin," Erestor told his latest pupil gently. 

"Well enough," Mithiriel accepted, "But for an elf who claims that scrolls are not his friends, Uncle Legolas could make a decent lore-master someday. Well, if he dedicated himself to it, I mean. Uncle Legolas is clever, but his study habits are worse than Eldarion's." 

"Forgive her," Faramir apologized for his daughter with an exasperated sigh, "She's young. She'll grow out of it." 

Aragorn chuckled at that, but his voice was stern as well as kind as he told his middle granddaughter, "Uncle Legolas isn't yours to fix, Miriel-my-heart. Let him come back to the library in peace, and in his own time."

"I will, Daerada." Mithiriel agreed reluctantly, making a mental note to start a campaign to get her Daernaneth Arwen or her Adar Faramir to write to Lord Elrond in the west. Mithiriel thought that Lord Elrond would find the idea of Legolas Thranduilon the not-so-secret scholar a bright thought for a gray day, if nothing else. And something about the gleam in Uncle Gimli's eyes suggested to Mithiriel that she might have an ally, in him.


End file.
